


All I Want For My Birthday Is You

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 days laters, Birthday, Birthday Present, Bows, Dean Being an Idiot, M/M, Oh wow that's actually a tag, best birthday ever, important matters, just get me pie, piercing blue eyes, quit asking, similar taste, sneaky brother, what do you want for your birthday, you're acting childish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's birthday is in 3 days and Cas wants to know what to get Dean for a birthday gift. The problem is that Dean refuses to tell him what he wants. Will he realize that all Dean really wants is him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For My Birthday Is You

__He could feel his best friend's piercing blue eyes staring at him but Dean Winchester tried his best to ignore it. It wasn't like the staring was anything new with Cas, it was a regular occurrence with the man. Apparently this time however Cas wanted Dean's attention which he promptly got after a very loud sigh. Looking up from the laptop Dean raised his eyebrow curiously and emitted a sigh on his own part. "What's up Cas?" "We need to need to speak about your birthday." "My birthday? Why?" "I have decided to join in the annual human tradition of getting a gift for the person whose birthday is occurring. In this case that person would be you of course and I need to know what you'd like for your birthday present." The fact that Cas was getting in on the birthday celebration thing took Dean by surprise. This was something unprecedented but it made Dean slightly warm inside upon hearing such information. Not that he would ever admit to that. There was only one small problem, he didn't want anything for his birthday which was then voiced aloud. "Well thanks Cas but I don't want anything, really." "There must be something that you require or wish to have." Dean pondered this for a few long moments and once again came up with nothing, well nothing that Cas could go out and get for him. "No, I'm good but thanks for thinking of it." Dean gave the other man a small grin of gratitude. Misinterpreting the grin and lack of birthday present ideas, the angel responded in a voice that sounded almost disappointed. "You do not have to feel bad about wanting anything Dean. It is your birthday and gifts are customary. I would hope that you would feel comfortable enough to ask what you wish of me." "I am comfortable enough Cas and I really don't want or need anything." A sigh came in response first. "Fine. If you aren't going to tell me then I'll have to ask Sam instead to see if he has any ideas." "Cas wa-" Before Dean could finish Castiel flew off with a flutter of his wings. What Dean had said was true for the most part. There was no object or weapon or anything inanimate that he wanted for his birthday. The best present, not to mention the only one he actually wanted, was not a something but a someone. A someone that Dean had finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for. A someone that surely did not feel the same way and most likely with Dean's luck, never would.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Someone was knocking of Sam's bedroom door. He could immediately tell that it wasn't Dean because it wasn't obnoxious enough to be him. The only other person it could be was Cas but it would be strange that the angel wanted to talk to Sam alone rather than just speak to Dean. Nonetheless he called out to the presumably angelic knocker. "Cas?" "Yes. Are you preoccupied at the moment? I was hoping to speak with you about an important matter." "No not at all, I was just reading." Sam responded while going to open to open the door and let Castiel in the room. The younger Winchester brother stepped aside to do so noticing that the angel looked very uncomfortable in the new setting. It was amusing to Sam how lost Cas looked without Dean around. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about? You said it was important?" He said to break the silence which seemed to help. "Yes. It's about Dean's birthday." If he knew Cas wouldn't have asked he reason behind it then that sentence would have made Sam chuckle. He didn't feel like explaining though that it was funny how this matter of great importance was Dean and yet they still won't admit that they're in love with each other. As much as Sam loved his older brother, Dean was an idiot. "What about Dean's birthday?" "He refuses to tell me what he wants as a gift so I thought that perhaps you might shed some light on the subject." Oh. Well of course he knew what the perfect present would be but telling that to his brother’s teenage like crush wasn’t really his place. “Well I do know there is something that he wants but he won’t tell me either. If you keep asking then I’m sure he’ll break and tell you.” Sometimes being sneaky was the only solution. Reassured that there was something that Dean wanted, Castiel thanked Sam before disappearing to go question the older brother further. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed while lying back down on his bed. If this didn’t work then Sam thought he might just have to call an emotional intervention for the two men.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Why won’t you tell me what it is you want for your birthday?” Shit. Dean had really hoped that the conversation had ended already. “I already told you Cas, I don’t want anything.” “Dean” The dark haired angel growled in annoyance and warning. “Cas” was the mimicked response.  
“What is it that you wish to have?”  
“ _Nothing_ ” Dean stressed more than necessary.  
“Tell me.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I said no. Just get me some goddamn pie and be done with it.” The lighter haired human’s patience was starting to wear thin. Why couldn’t this be a closed conversation?  
“I will not ‘ _be done with it_ ’ until you tell me what it is you want. I do not understand your reluctance with the issue. It seems to be a very simple matter.”  
“Yeah well, it’s not.”  
“You’re being childish.”  
Silence.  
“Dean.”  
Nothing again.  
“Dean. Answer me” the angel continued frustrated before letting the silence fill the air for a few moments. About time he dropped the subject Dean thought to himself on edge.  
 _“Dean_ ” Castiel tried again sounding nearly defeated this time.  
“Dammit Cas, you. The only damn thing I want for birthday is _you_ now quit asking me.” Dean finally broke as the words spilled out.  
Cas’s face was picture worthy in its shock following the confession. “Oh” and with that he disappeared, flying off one more time. Then it was Dean who froze. It was official, Cas must hate him now. Shit. What the _Hell_ was he thinking?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later (Dean’s birthday)

 

  
 When Dean Winchester woke up he knew this was going to be the worst birthday ever due to the bombshell he let happen that resulted in Castiel’s disappearance. As per usual he showered, dressed, brushed his teeth and decided what to do with the day. Today all he wanted to do was mope around and read again like he had been doing since Cas left so that’s what he went to do. Just as he walked into the main room that he spent time reading in, Dean stopped in his tracks. “Cas?” “Hello Dean. Happy birthday.” There the angel was sitting in a chair regarding Dean carefully. The part that mainly stopped Dean in his track though was the fact that on top of the angel’s head was a blue bow. “You’re back. With a bow on your head. What’s with the bow?” Of course his mind had already ventured a guess but he couldn’t really believe it. “I am giving you what you wanted. If I had a human dated birthday then it would be safe to say that our taste in birthday presents would be very similar.” “Dammit Cas” Dean breathed happily and did what he had wanted to do for a while now. He kissed the angel until his lungs were screaming for air. “I’m taking that as a sign that you’re pleased.” Dean smiled a yes. “ _Best. Birthday. Ever_ ” and then he kissed the angel again.


End file.
